The present invention relates, in general, to an electric machine with heat-generating sources.
During operation of an electric machine, both the stator and the rotor generate heat that must be carried off to the outside to maintain proper operation. Heat dissipation is normally realized through heat conduction via the yoke of the stator or through known air and liquid systems. In particular, when high-performance motors or compact structures are involved, these approaches proved insufficient. Therefore, liquid cooling systems have been proposed, which, however, are relative complicated and require supply lines and drain conduits that can be attached only at the side distal to the heat-generating components.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved electric machine which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is simple in structure to realize an efficient and reliable cooling of heat-generating components.